The Administrative core will be housed within the Center for Immunology at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas (UTSW). This core will function to administer the funds, coordinate the interactions of personnel within the various Projects and Cores, and provide administrative assistance. The activities of this core will support all three Projects and the Core facilities of this Program Project Grant (PPG) equivalently. We have three specific aims. The first aim will be to provide leadership for the program project. Dr. Wakeland will provide overall leadership for the PPG, and Dr. Mohan will serve as Associate Director. Their role will be to participate in and coordinate bi-weekly work in progress meetings of all PPG personnel and to oversee and coordinate annual reports. The second specific aim will be to administer the program project. Ms. Marie Warwick will direct the fiscal administration of the PPG and will oversee the distribution of funds to the projects and Cores. She will interface with UT Southwestern and NIH administrative personnel to assure compliance with all issues relevant to the administration of grant funds. Additional administrative assistance will be provided by Ms. Bedford, who will assist PPG personnel with the preparation of manuscripts, progress reports, travel arrangements, and scientific presentations. The third specific aim will be to organize and conduct the annual meetings of the Scientific Advisory Board with PPG personnel. These meetings will involve scientific presentations to the SAB by all key personnel in the PPG.